A Kick in the Teeth
by Ladywilde
Summary: New Chpt Up! More Drunken Mayhem... George and Trip and Mason and George Friendship.. a story about booze, boys, and our delightful band of merry reapers...
1. The Boy is Back in Town

A Kick in the Teeth

New and Improved and Very Nearly Completed

Awhile back, I attempted to do this one but it came out not as I would have liked. This is the version, I consider a vast improvement, enjoy.

Chapter One

The Boy is Back in Town

I suppose you are like most people, by most people I mean like me. You know those anti-morning people. The type of people who do not start the day in fighting form if you will, but get up – throw on something with minimal staining, give the teeth a scrub and spend at least ten minutes trying to track down either your car keys or a your pocket book. Yeah, I think it would be safe to say you agree with me when I say that morning's blow.

So, on this kind of morning as I sat still grumbling at the Waffle Haus with my fellow reapers and sadly enough what passed for my family now in days, I was in far from what one would call a sunny mood. In fact, I was being quite a bitch.

It was a typical morning, I was eating my daily bowl of oatmeal and only half listening while Mason, told his dead hooker and a suitcase full of blow story for what I was all but sure was the tenth time.

"Jesus – enough," I said with a sigh as Mason turned to me with hurt puppy dog eyes and said, "Oh bloody hell, what's with you Georgie?"

I had everyone's attention and they all looked at me.

"Nothing, get a new story will you?"

Rube, my boss, mentor, father figure – call the man what you like gave me a look. It was one of his "caring" faces if you will. "Peach of a morning, peanut," he said not missing a beat. "You want to lighten up?"  
"Yeah," chimed in are exquisite and perfectly groomed ex starlet Daisy Adair, "What's got your panties in a twitch?"

Roxie are policewoman supreme snorted and went back to her eggs.

"I don't know," I told Rube, "Life, unlife – who the fuck knows, can I have my post it, please… I got to go to work."

He shrugged and reached into his trusty day planner and peeled off my post it

He handed it to me.

"The sun is shining, birds – a singing and we have the smell of coffee is in the air," He took an appreciative sniff, "enjoy it."

I shrugged my shoulders and dug into my bag for some money.

"I'm just not a morning person," I said more to myself then to anyone as I threw some bills on the table and got ready to leave. I stood and grabbed my shoulder bag and it was then that I glanced towards the door and saw the last person in the world I expected to see especially on this particular morning. There, standing at the entrance, glancing about him – like displaced puppy was my one and only boyfriend if you will – Trip.

I ducked back into my seat, throwing Mason practically in Daisy's lap. I threw my head down and pretended to disappear.

"Oh fuck!" I exclaimed.

Mason looked up towards the door, saw what I had seen and leaned down.

"Hey isn't that the rich bloke you went with?" He said in a not so small whisper.

"Could you kindly shut the fuck up?" I told Mason lifting my head up long enough to glare at him.

"Whom are we speaking about?" Rube said in a voice, I had to come to recognize as the calm before the wrath.

"It's no one," I said quickly.

Daisy, who sat at the end of the booth, powdering her nose, shut her make up compact and gave us all a once over.

"I wouldn't call my first lover – no one," she said.

I could have murdered her.

"Shut up," I said as I turned what must be scarlet.

"He's coming over," Roxie said in a whisper.

Rube was none to happy and it showed.

"Make him disappear, George." He said, his dark eyes scolding me.

"What am I the mob?" I asked sullenly and next to me Mason started laughing so hard, he spit up the glass of juice he was drinking. Daisy threw him some napkins from the dispenser and called him a pig.

"Do it!" Rube commanded.

I got up and as I turned, bag in hand – Trip was there coming up as if to meet me. I hated to admit it but he looked good, really good. I did my best to ignore that fact, considering how the asshole had taken my virginity and never called, hell even an email would have been nice.

"Hi George," Trip said all shiny teeth and good breeding. I wanted to knee him in the balls.

"I came to see you," he said.

"Outside," I told him. He glanced at the people I was with – all of which were watching us as if we were on display.

"Sure, okay." He said as he followed me out of the Waffle Haus and into the parking lot.

"What do you want?" I said thoroughly and completely pissed off.

"To see you," he said by way of answer.

"I don't care to see you," I told him.

"I also wanted to apologize," He said as he reached for me. I stepped back.

"Yeah, well don't bother – I don't need anything from you least of all some lame ass apology."

I turned to go but he stopped me.

"I got scared, George – it was intense, my feelings for you – I didn't know what to do."

I looked back, his eyes seemed sincere and damn was he cute but no – fuck him!

He had acted like a real jerk and I wasn't about to be all hearts and flowers with him.

"I don't really care," I said, "Just leave me alone – okay?"

"I think I might love you, George," He said and I think I very nearly threw up on my shoes.

What the hell had I done to deserve such a shitty fucking morning?

"You know when a guy – kind of thinks – you know that he loves a girl, he calls her… he doesn't sleep with her and then pretend she didn't exist…I don't want to hear your shit, I just want you to go away."

He reached for my hand and for some very stupid reason, I let him take it and hold it. Oh now what was this – some lifetime movie bullshit. I felt tired, cranky and strangely enough kind of glad to see him, hear him apologize. His running out on me had hurt more then I cared to admit.

Yet, it was impossible – all of it, any of it. I couldn't have a boyfriend. I was dead and buried. This was insane.

"Please George, just give me a chance," he was pleading with me now and my good sense was wearing thin.

"I can't," I said and hated it when my voice came out a bit weepy and desperate.

"I was an asshole, I know but I want to make things right… can you at least let me take you out for dinner, just to talk?"

"I have to go," I said as I turned to go back into the restaurant and what I was sure was a very pissed off Rube when he grabbed my arm, made me look at him.

"Just think it over, alright?" He asked and I nodded.

"Fine, just go okay…"

"Okay," He said and with that I turned and hurried away from him. I was well aware that I was starting to cry.

This really was turning out to be a one truly fucked up morning.


	2. Love is for Losers

_Okay, Chpt 2 is Up - Next Chapter should be up soon..._

_As always, reviews are most welcomed... thanks for reading._

Chapter 2

Love is for Losers

I came back into the restaurant, trying to hold back my tears as I went back to the booth to find Rube sitting by his lonesome, the rest of my happy little family had left.

"You're going to be late for work," he said as I slid in across from him.

"Looks that way," I replied as I lowered my head to the table.

"You want to talk about it?" Rube asked and I looked up to try and gauge the expression on his face. He didn't seem mad, just concerned.

"There's nothing to talk about – it's a done deal."

"What is?" He asked.

"That thing with what's his face, it was a mistake from the beginning."

"Well, now you know…" He reached across the table and handed me the bill and some money. "Now go pay these nice people and get to that job of yours."

I nodded, took the cash and stood.

"Yeah, I better go… later Rube."

He gave me a jaunty wave.

"Smile a little will you, peanut…peach of morning."

"Peach of a morning," I grumbled as I set off for another day at Happy Times.

I was in a foul mood most of the day, in fact, I was even more snippy with my co-workers then usual.

What was the point of my life, unlife – whatever the powers that might be would call it. Whatever, it was it sucked.

It was after lunch and my patience as well as whatever sunny good mood, I had been trying desperately to cling to were wearing quite thin.

I was standing in the break room, making some green tea and trying to think Zen thoughts when Deloris, my ever cheerful ever so loopy boss made her entrance.

"I need to talk with you, Millie," she said as I turned to greet her.

"What's up," I replied absently as I turned back to my tea.

"Are you alright, you seem well – wound up."

"Bad weekend, I guess," I said discarding my tea bag.

"You're just not yourself today," she said, inwardly I thought, yeah no shit.

To her, "Gee – I don't know Deloris, I-…"

I was sure if I played my cards right I could get the rest of the day out of her.

"Is it a boy?" she said nailing it.

I grimaced and nodded.

"Yeah, well it's a long story and –"

She shushed me with a finger and then pulled me into her perfume heavy bosom.

"I know – how it is, oh Millie – it's nothing but a flesh market out there – and men, well there butchers, you know – just butchers," she shuddered at the word.

She pulled me back by the shoulders and shook her head.

"You go home…"

"Deloris," I started protesting but she was hearing none of it.

"No – no I insist, go home – pamper yourself…you deserve it."

"Thanks Deloris," I said as I tossed my green tea in the trash, I mean who needed Zen when you had a free afternoon off of work.

"Don't mention it," she said waving me off.

I was at the door when she called back to me.

"Millie."

"Yes, Deloris?"

"Stay strong," she said by way of goodbye, her fist clenched righteously.

I forced a grin.

"You know it," I said as I beat a hasty retreat to my desk, where grabbing my bag and shutting down my computer monitor, I made a mad dash out of the office and to the start of my Trip- free afternoon or so I wanted to convince myself.

Yet, I spent my bus ride home thinking of nothing but… boys, I could choke the whole lot of them.

I got home to find Mason happily lying on the couch, watching some inane game show and shouting out nothing but wrong answers.

I threw my purse on the couch and sat down next to him. There was a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels on the table.

"Your home early," he said.

"Yeah, well it's been a shitty day," I replied, throwing my head back against the couch with an exasperated sigh.

Mason reached over and handed me the bottle, nudged my hand with it.

"Well, then have a drink with me?"

I shook my head.

"Suit yourself," he said, taking a nice healthy slug for himself.

"Jesus, it's only three in the afternoon," I said shaking my head at him.

"Its 5 o'clock somewhere," he answered, taking another sip and putting the bottle back on the coffee table.

"Mason," I started… wondering why in the hell I was asking him of all people for anything.

"I need some help," I finally said and he looked at me and saw that I was fighting back tears.

"It's that Trip person, isn't it?"

I nodded and started to cry feeling like a big fucking loser but Mason was sweet when he wanted to be.

"Oh, shit – don't cry Georgie, men – the whole bloody lot of us – were awful things…"

He gave me a hug and I hugged back, sometimes Mason was the only guy worth knowing as far as I was concerned. He may be a drunk and a bit of a fuck up but he was always there for me.

"I don't know what to do," I told him as I pulled away from him and wiped both tears and snot from my face.

He handed me the bottle and this time, I took a nice big slug of it – gulped it down and took another.

I handed it back to him.

"Shit, that tastes awful… what is it fucking piss?"

"Good old J.D," he said with a grin.

"It still tastes like piss," I said and with a grimace added, "or worse."

Mason was genuinely curious, "What's worse then drinking piss?"

"Men," I said bitterly, a pause.

"He asked me out Mason, came and apologized and said all this fucking shit and I don't know what to do… what should I do?"

He was at a loss.

"Fuck sake, Georgie girl – I know fuck all when it comes to relationships and all that – but if you like, I will kick his ass… I kick righteous ass if I do say so myself…"

I smiled and gave his shoulder a little rub.

"That's sweet but no – I need some real advice… should I see him again?"

"Did he like really apologize?" Mason asked and I nodded.

"He seemed sincere but what good does any of this do – I mean fucking seriously… it's not like were going to get married and have babies and all that shit."

Mason nodded.

"Yeah," he said thoughtfully.

I reached for the bottle again and took another sip… I was starting to feel a little drunk.

"I got an idea," he said after a moment and another sip from the bottle that the two of us were managing to finish quite nicely.

"What?" I said.

"You should talk to Daisy about this?"  
I nearly gagged.

"Why in the fuck would I talk to her about anything?"

"Well, she knows a lot about these thing – you know men and all…"

"That's because she's a slut, Mason…"

Mason turned kind of red.

"Aw, Georgie don't say that – she isn't ya know…"

"A slut," I said.

"Yeah, that – okay, besides I think she can help."

I knew that Mason had a thing for Daisy – a big, bad thing, so I shut up.

"You're right; I didn't mean to sound like an asshole," I offered and he brightened.

"Come on," He said grabbing my hand and pulling me off the couch.

"Let's go…"

"Where the fuck are we going?" I said as I tried to get my bearings, I was a little dizzy and more then a bit inebriated.

"To talk to Daisy…"

"Mason, how are we even going to find her?"

"I know where she is – she's always there, she should like bloody move in."

He was pulling me towards the door.

I dug my feet in and refused to budge.

"You follow her, don't you?" I said and there was a heavy pause.

He took a deep breath and then nodded.

"Sometimes," he finally answered rather sheepishly.

"Oh Mason," I said feeling sorry for him.

"Don't oh Mason me," He said exasperated.

"Just come on… I think she can figure this out for you…"

We were a pair the two of us…drunk and stupid with love for idiot people.

Love really was for losers.

"Oh fuck it – okay but if she says one snotty thing, I am going to haul off and hit her in her self-righteous face, got it?"

"Booze makes you mean," he said kind of amused.

"Fucking right," I said and smiled.

"Let's go," he chided and I nodded and followed him on our drunken sojourn to find Daisy and whatever little pearls of wisdom she had to offer.


	3. A Kick in the Teeth

Chapter Three

A Kick in the Teeth

_Thanks for the reviews thus far, it was really good to see CriesofCapricorn on here again… always in her debt. As always…reviews are most welcomed. Enjoy!_

A half an hour later, we were standing outside the local Victoria Secret. I could see Daisy from the entrance; she was browsing the racks with an arm full of expensive lingerie. "Shit, she is here."

"Told you," he said brightly as he pulled me into the store.

Daisy looked up as we approached; she seemed surprised to see us.

"Are we shopping like a lady today?" she asked me, all huge blue eyes and peaches and cream skin.

"What – this isn't whores – R- us?" I replied flippantly as Mason nudged me in the ribs.

"Your in a foul mood, Georgia," she said with an exasperated sigh.

She turned to Mason – thrusting half dozen silk camisoles into his arms.

"Hold these will you?" she said.

"Of course, love." Mason replied ever obedient.

"So why are you here, besides to be rude to me?" she asked and I couldn't think of a quick enough answer.

I really – really didn't want advice from Daisy.

"Mason," I said hoping he would bail me out of this one.

He was busy lost in his own thoughts, sniffing the lingerie in his arms.

"Mason!" I said and he looked at us – both us and shrugged.

"She's got guy problems," he said by way of answer.

"This was dumb, "I replied.

I turned to leave but Daisy stopped me with a well-manicured hand on my shoulder.

"No wait," She said and when I turned back, she seemed concerned.

"I'll help… if there is anything I know its men…let me guess, he told he was sorry for running out on you – even cried a little. Am I right?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, he did." I said.

"Well, either he wants you know sex… or he really is sorry," she replied thoughtfully.

"Oh, that's helpful."

"Let me try some of this on, feeling pretty makes me smarter," she said with a shrug of her shoulders and then she turned and started marching towards the dressing rooms.

"You coming, Mason?" she called over her shoulder.

"Later, Georgie," He said, sprinting to catch up.

"That's fine…" I said perturbed.  
"I'll just go grab a pretzel or something," I turned and literally bumped into Deloris as she was walking into the store.

"Millie?" she said.

"Hey Deloris," I said with what I hoped was a very cheerful grin.

"What are you doing here?" She said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Uh- pampering myself," I said grabbing for a logical excuse.

Her brow furrowed and she looked concerned.

"Did you find anything?" she asked.

"It's – uh – pricey," I said struggling for words. This was becoming too fucking weird as if the ruin my life had become wasn't weird enough.

"Here try this on," she said as she lifted a red teddy from the rack. It was a hideous thing, nothing more then butt floss and some strategically placed string. I would rather vomit into my own hand then pollute my body with such a thing.

I checked the price.

"It's seventy dollars, I don't have money like that Deloris," I whispered. She would know the woman signed my pathetic miserable little check every week.

"Well, I do – silly pants, now come on – try it on," she cajoled.

"I couldn't possibly," I protested.

"Oh come on, young girl like you… own your sexuality."

This was too wrong for words; how the hell had I wound up at Victoria Secret, arguing about lingerie with my boss?

"Okay," I said finally. I knew I wasn't getting out of this one. I took the hideous mess of silk and string and went back towards the changing booths.

Daisy and Mason were in the booth next to me. I wiggled out of my clothes and stood there staring at this hideous red teddy, wondering if she expected a fashion show or something.

"Is aquamarine my color?" I heard Daisy ask Mason.

"It matches your eyes, love," I heard him reply.

The two of them were pissing me off.

"God, just fuck already," I said ill tempered as I banged on the thin wall that separated us.

Mason dropped down and peered under the partition, which startled the shit out of me since I was stark naked, holding nothing but the offending lingerie up to me. I panicked and kicked him in the face.

"Oh bloody hell," he grumbled sliding back over to his side of the dressing room.

"Millie," Deloris called.

"Just a second," I shouted back.

"Georgia," I heard Daisy say.

"Who," I replied trying to sound cool.

"What in fuck sakes is the matter with her?" I heard Mason say to Daisy, "she nearly bloody kicked my teeth in."

"Georgia," Daisy called again.

"Millie," Deloris added in suit.

How in the world did I always wind up in these situations?

"Just a minute," I told Deloris as I struggled into the teddy and dropped down to peer under the partition. Daisy stood hand on hip, clad in a lovely aquamarine camisole.

Mason was on the floor by her feet, holding his bloody face.

"What is going on? She asked.

"My boss – Millie's boss is making me wear butt floss," I hissed to her.

"It's hideous," she said with a grimace, "It makes you look like a cheap hooker."

"Gee, thanks," I retorted as I got to my feet.

"Oh by the way," I said dropping down again. "Sorry I kicked you, Mason."

"It's okay," he replied.

I was just getting back to my feet when Daisy called to me.

"Powder blue."

"What?"

"Powder blue," she repeated, "red is jaded for you."

"Does this mean you want to trade?" I asked annoyed with her.

"Millie, are you okay?" Deloris called impatient with me.

I might as well get this done and over with, I lifted back my shoulders, took a deep breath and unlocked the door for her.

Her gaze was critical.

"Oh my, it's ah – a little brazen, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I said sheepishly.

"Powder blue," Daisy called to us as Mason dropped down again and tossed a powder blue camisole which Deloris caught, her eyes wide with surprise.

She looked down at it, and then at me, then she held it up to me and smiled.

"I think that strange boy is right, much better don't you think?"

"It's lovely," I agreed.


	4. Death Waits for No One

Chapter 4

Death Waits For No One

More fun – Mason and George goodness… Please kindly review

The ever-loving procession of death didn't stop because I had boy problems. I still had a soul to escort to the after life. It was 7 o'clock and Mason and I were on are way to a shopping plaza were someone by the name of P. Sanders was going to bite it.

"That was some help," I said as we walked. Mason took a sip from his flask and gestured towards the shopping bag in my hand.

"You got a snazzy little outfit," He offered.

"Yeah and everyone including my boss got to see me in it, great."

"So you looked good, all grown up," he said.

I slugged him in the gut.

"Do I have to kick you in the teeth again?" I asked.

"No thanks," He said grimacing at the thought.

"That hurt."

"Sorry," I said as we wandered into a Hallmark. There was a lone teenage girl at the counter and a man browsing by the cards. The pickings were slim.

I chose the gentleman by the cards and walked over, leaving Mason by the doorway to casually eyeball the girl behind the counter. The girl looked up from the ardent task of filing her nails to check him out, not liking what she saw she went back to her manicure.

"Hi uh- Mr. Sanders?" I asked as I approached the gentleman by the cards.

The man, a ruddy-faced guy in his forties looked up and nodded.

"Do I know you?"

"I'm Sheila," I said and smiled.

"Uh hello," he said looking at me for signs of a warrant or a parking ticket, something.

He took my hand and shook it as I took his soul.

He looked confused.

"Have we uh, met before?" He asked.

"Yeah, remember…"

I was grinning like a fool, trying to play it off like we were long lost buddies or something.

"Ah no," he said as he placed the card he was holding back in it's slot. It was a bereavement card.

Hmm. How fitting?

"Can we get a move on," Mason called to me. I turned over my shoulder long enough to shoot him a murderous look. He shrugged and went back to checking out the girl at the counter.

"Well, my boyfriends getting a bit cranky. It was nice seeing you." I said as I stepped away from him.

"Yeah, good seeing you too," he replied still trying to place me.

Mason and I left the store.

"So how you think he's going to bite it," Mason asked as we watched through the window as Mr. Sanders bought a card and left the store.

"Not sure," I said as he stepped off the curb and walked towards his car.

Then out of nowhere a huge SUV came around a corner, barreling ass – Mr. Sanders didn't have a chance. The SUV slammed into him with the force of a freight train. He sailed backwards and hit the pavement, dead as a doornail.

"And you were bitching about getting kicked in the face," I told him.

"I should kick you," He replied as Mr. Sanders came towards us, disoriented and shaken.

"What happened?" he asked as he stared at the kid in the SUV jumping out of the car in a panic and the girl in the Hallmark store running out to see what happened. It was nice to know that some things came before personal grooming.

"You died," I told him.

"Really?" he said.

"That's you on the ground over there."

I pointed. He turned to look at the inert body lying on the ground and the spreading pool of blood around it. He looked back us shocked.

"Wow," he said shaking his head.

P. Sanders and I didn't get much of a chance to gab.

Because his 'ride' showed up – a beautiful swirl of colored lights and what looked like a tree house.

"Oh wow," he said happily, "I built that when I was a kid."

He went into his light without a hitch and disappeared.

"He took it well," Mason said.

"Man likes tree houses," I told him with a shrug of the shoulder as we started walking back home.


	5. Slapped with the stupid stick

Chapter 5

Slapped with the Stupid Stick

_I know, I know…I haven't updated in forever. I am sorry… as a peace offering of sorts, I am given you people three brand spankin' new chapters… I hope you like…._

When we got home, Daisy was sitting at the dining room table drinking coffee with whom else but Trip. I was struck dumb for a second.

"What the fuck, "I said as Daisy stood.

"Come on Mason – Let's leave these two alone," She said taking his arm and pulling him from the room. He started to protest but went with her.

"Did you go shopping?' He asked gesturing to my bag.

"What are you doing here?" I replied ignoring the question as I tossed said bag onto the floor in a huff.

"Your roommate let me in." There was a pause.

"She's nice," he added.

"Yeah, nice." I replied.

"Are you pissed?"  
"Oh thrilled," I replied sarcastically as he stood and came towards me.

"Can we talk?"

"I- I don't know… this is really all too soon for me," I said meaning it.

"I just want to have a say, make a point – I care about you, and I am so sorry," He was starting to tear up and I thought I would be ill right then and there.

Man, he was cute when he cried. I wanted to hold him, console him but my inner bitch was fighting for superiority.

I mean what right did he have to make me feel sorry for him, the prick?

"You can't just come here and expect me to forgive you just like that," I said trying to find the words, "It doesn't work that way."

"I know," he said and then he was leaning towards me and reaching for me, he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. It was a very nice kiss.

I pulled away from him.

"Can you just go – leave or something?"

"I would rather spend the night with you?" he said quietly.

"Why?" I replied bitterly, "You want do this all over again."

"No."

We stood there, each sizing the other up.

"I just want to be there for you, with you, I want you to know that I never meant too hurt you, I wanted to call but things happened so fast… it scared me, I just lost my father and then I was falling for you at the same time."

"It was a bit soon," I agreed softly, feeling my resolve begin to weaken ever so slowly.

Was it so wrong to want him? To be loved even for a little while?

"Yeah," he said and then he smiled and reached for me and this time I let him hold me and rest his head on my shoulder, stroke my hair. I held him close to me savoring the feel of him, the tightness of his arms. I couldn't remember the last time someone held me. I couldn't remember the last time I wanted to be held.

Yet, what was the point, maybe it had been better that he had taken off when he did.

There was no future in us.

We couldn't be together; I would never have that with him or anyone else. I started to cry and he held me tighter to him.

"Oh George," He whispered.

I wanted him, I did; I really truly did. Yet, I knew that sooner or later, things would blow up in my face and I would have to break it off with him, hurt him.

It was better if I faced that now then got caught up in the moment and did something we would both regret later.

I pulled away from him, holding him at arms length.

"I can't trust you, Trip," I said in what I hoped was a strong, no nonsense kind of a voice.

He touched my face.

"Yes, you can." He was pleading with me now

"No," I told him as firmly as I could.

"George, will take it slow okay?"

"It's not okay," I said shoving him off, I was crying, thinking how fucked up everything was, how lonely the years ahead of me would be.

All the normal things others took for granted, I would never have.

I would be eighteen till I moved on to that big gig in the sky. Trip would be six feet under by the time all that happened.

"George…"

"Get the fuck away from me…"

He stepped away from me, giving me space and looking hurt.

" I want you to leave," I said and he must have seen, really noticed that I was dead serious this time. He started nodding. "Okay, fine – I will leave but I am not giving up on you, on us…"

I wanted him to get the message, I wanted to go back to my boring Trip-less life, I couldn't deal with this and at the moment, I didn't want to for all the tea in China. I just wanted to be a little girl again and throw myself on my bed and cry.

"You already did," I told him with deadly seriousness. He got the message.

He didn't say another word. He gathered up his coat and he left. I heard the front door close behind him.


	6. Big Girls Do Cry Over Stupid Boys

Chapter 6

Big Girls Do Cry…Over Stupid Boys

It was strange how this time losing Trip hurt even worse. I guess what I was mourning now wasn't so much Trip himself but what I had chosen not to see before, that I would never – could never fall in love.

I was doomed to spend whatever time; I had left on this miserable crapshoot by my lonesome. The truth is I had never dated much – before I died. At the time, it didn't seem like that big of a deal. I had all the time in the world. I could be choosy and let it come to me. Yet, now I realized how very alone I was.

Mason took me out drinking with him, which I guess was his coping mechanism to say the least, I made it mine for the time being as well.

I expected some seedy bar in some crack infested back alley but he surprised me by buying us a bottle of whisky and taking me to his favorite place. A deserted pier over looking the bay, with the city lights glinting over the water it was actually very pretty.

It was also quiet and a good place to think.

He handed me the bottle and I took a sip.

"Piss again?" I said and he looked at me and smiled.

"Yup," he replied.

"It's really nice here…"

"Yeah, I like it here – when I need to sort shit out, I come here…"

There was a sad look on his face even in the near shadow I could see that.

"Your in love with her," I said and he took the bottle from me and took a big healthy gulp of it, paused and took another. I didn't have to say who she was, we both knew who I was referring to.

"Yeah, which hasn't worked out that well for me as you can see…"

I leaned back on my elbows, tilted my head up towards the sky. It's funny sometimes how just how overwhelming it really is… the sky if you actually took the time to think about it; well it's really awe inspiring to say the least.

"Yeah, but…" I wasn't exactly sure were I was going with this, I guess I just wanted to help, say something nice. It was obvious he was hurting something fierce.

"I think somewhere, some part of her – cares for you."

Mason snorted at that and looked at me, there was sadness in his eyes and in his smile.

"The part of her that likes me bowing and scraping before her like she was the bloody queen of England."

"I'm serious," I said and reached for the bottle, he let me have it.

"Yeah, so am I," he said quietly from my side.

We sat for a while each of us lost in are own thoughts are own frustrations and then he said, " I miss my family."

"You had a family?"

I don't know why the thought shocked me, maybe, I just always thought Mason had come off an assembly line somewhere, soaked in whisky and doing fucked up shit.

"I had a little sister," he said after a moment.

"You did?" I said, thinking of my own, who I had spent my life ignoring. I missed her now but as most things in my undead life; it was a little too late.

"Her name was Linda," he was saying and I could tell by his tone that it was painful for him to talk about her, I was guessing because somewhere she was still alive, living a life he had spent the last forty years a distant memory from.

"She was a couple years younger then me and a good person, better then me – never touched drugs or any of that – but I remember the first time I got her good and sloshed, she and I were at this pub and she just started belting songs – a whole like musical revue…funny shit' and the crowd was laughing and cheering and buying us rounds… we had such a good time and then on the way home she threw up…all over my shoes… one of the best nights of my whole miserable life."

"She sounds like a cool person." I said sincerely.

"She is – or was… who knows… she would be what sixty-two now?" he said frowning at the thought.

"Why haven't you told me about her before her?" I asked and he took my hand, rubbed it a little and looked at me with a weary grin.

"I don't know, Georgie, except I guess… now that I got you, I feel like I have her back – you remind me a lot of her, I guess I never realized till you came along how much I missed that."

I was touched, really and truly.

"That means a lot to me, Mason," I said meaning it.

He took a big sip from the bottle and sighed – "To family," he said.

"To family," I echoed, we sat in silence and drank.


	7. But Liquor is Quicker

Chapter 7

But Liquor is Quicker

We were good and hammered when we stopped off for a few more rounds. We lined up shots of tequila and put them back like pros. Hell, Mason was a pro; he qualified for the Hall of Fame of Alcholiacs with that hollow leg of his. I was far less skilled but what the hell? I was mending a broken heart in the grand spirit of many foolish teenagers before me with booze, lots and lots of booze.

By the time we left there, I was so drunk. I was speaking gibberish and Mason holding me up with one arm, seemed to understand me or at least he pretended to.

"Just don't go smashing any windows tonight, Georgie," he warned.

I laughed so hard, I slipped out of his hold and fell down onto the streets and sat there, crying and laughing at the same time. God! I felt good. I felt well alive. I was having fun, acting like a dumb kid. This was great!

Mason knelt down and hooked his arms under mine and tried hoisting me up but I was dead weight.

Ha! Dead weight. I started hee-hawing all over the place.

"Come on give me a break, my bloody back…"

"Fuck him!" I said loudly as I thought of Trip and the way he had held me, his fancy cologne, God! He had smelled good and I was horny and…shit, I was really plastered.

"Come on, Georgie… help me out… stand up, hell bloody sit up," Mason was desperate now and I pulled him down and made him sit next to me. There now that was better, two drunks, just sitting on the sidewalk.

What was so wrong with that?

"Sit down," I commanded and for me he sat. I leaned against him and he leaned his head onto mine.

"I am going to have it out with her," he said after a moment.

"Oh, shit" I said and got the giggles all over again. He turned and his face was the complete opposite of mine. While, I had nothing but a silly shit-eating grin all over mine, he was dead serious but drunk even I could tell how drunk he was.

"No, seriously, I am tired of this, these games… I love her."

"She's not worth it," I said but what were words where Mason was concerned. He wasn't kidding; he really and truly loved that overly made up southern Barbie, which her perky tits and that annoyingly sweet smile.

I mean I wasn't the one nursing the crush of the century on her so I could think of it rationally. Well, as rationally as I could after having pounded back gallons of booze.

"She'll hurt you."

I didn't want him to get humiliated over this but I could tell his mind was made up. Oh, great! This should be fun. Nothing like a giant hell no to put the pep back in a man's step, I allowed myself to think of Trip for a moment… was he out drunk somewhere, wishing he had the balls to storm my house, take no prisoners style or was he already on his way to his second choice… maybe I was the second choice, maybe third. I felt sick.

Mason stood and staggered a bit as he tried to get his bearings. He reached down and took my hand, clasped it tight and hoisted me up. I stumbled a little but he caught me, locking a death grip around my waist. I guess he didn't feel like having to peel me off the curb again and who could blame him.

"Were drunk and were stupid and this a bad fucking idea," I warned but I don't think I was saying that right. Maybe, it sounded only right to me because he was ignoring me.

He turned and looked at me, blinked and I saw tears. Holy Shit! Tears, he was crying over her.

"I can't live in limbo, no way – not anymore…it's now or never."

I didn't want to burst his bubble. He was on a real knight and shining armor kick with this one, fortified by booze and whatever else he had waltzing through his blood stream. He was really determined to stumble back to the house, sprout someone's idea of lame ass poetry and get his girl. Only his girl was a selfish, self -absorbed, bitch on wheels. This was nothing but a disaster in the making and in honor of that, I turned and vomited on his shoes.


	8. It’s All Fun and Games

Chapter 8

It's All Fun and Games

Here is a couple of more new chapters… please be so kind to leave me a review. Thanks.

Mason and I were on the front porch; I was still doing my best to persuade him to rethink his bold plan to woo Daisy. He was shoeless, vomit shoes lying on some poor undeserving street and I was sobering up a bit but still two sheets to the wind if you will.

We were in short, a mess.

He wasn't about to let me persuade him that what he was going to do was probably going to make the top ten in idiot Mason moments, shit, that would be saying something.

His hand was on the doorknob and I was still doing my best to stop him from making a world-class ass out of himself.

"It's got to be now," he said as he opened the door and stumbled into the house. It was dark. I flicked on a light.

"She's in bed, Mason," I said reasonably.

"Well, I am waking her up that's what…"

He was already making a run for the stairs.

I was in hot pursuit.

"Mason…come on, whose pity party is this, mine or yours?"

He was at her door and he was throwing it open. I waited for Daisy to start yelling. There was nothing, silence.

I made it to the top of the stairs as he was backing out of her room, closing the door behind him.

"She's not here," he said in a small voice, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry," I said.

We both knew she was on a date or something, right now at this very moment…out with some schmuck guy, kicking her heels up to Jesus.

He walked past me and went down the stairs; I followed behind him as he went into the kitchen and pulled out a fresh bottle of booze. There was no fan fare. He twisted the cap and sat down at the kitchen table and started drinking.

I stood in the entrance and watched. What a mess. He was wasted, lying on his elbows, staring out into space with this wretched look in his eyes. I made my way over to him and sat across from him. I didn't say a word just reached over and took the bottle from him and started sipping.

His eyes were red as he looked up at me.

"If only I could be in love with you, Georgie," he said.

That took me through a loop.

"What makes you think I'd love you back?" I asked, I was teasing, really I was but I suppose that wasn't the nicest thing I could have said at that moment.

Mason looked at me and then started sobbing.


	9. Smooth Move, Ace

Chapter 9

Slick Move, Ace

It was almost four in the morning and we were lying on the couch, a heap of booze fumes and self- pity.

We were exhausted but far from sleep.

"Don't you have work in the morning?"

"I'm calling out," I said.

He started laughing.

"What?" I asked, belligerently.

He didn't get a chance to answer me, the front door opened and Daisy stumbled in.

She took one look at us, sprawled all over the couch and shook her head in disgust.

"You two look like shit," she said prissily.

"And – your shirts inside out, love… hard going getting dressed in the back of a car, eh?" Mason retorted, as he sat up. I started laughing as Daisy shot me a look.

"That was low, Mason," she said with a prim shake of her head.

"You would know," he replied.

"Why are you attacking me?" she asked, hand on hip.

"Me – attacking you, listen… do us all a favor, Daisy… get a new lap dog, okay?"

The tension was so thick; I almost started choking on it.

There was hurt in Daisy's eyes. A brief flare of pain and then as quick as it was there, it was gone, replaced with anger.

"Your drunk, Mason…and look at you…dragging George into your pathetic waste of a life…"

He was on his feet in a second, which was some feat, considering the amount he had drunk.

I just sat there too inebriated to be much help to anyone.

"You have some nerve, Daisy…some nerve…to call me pathetic, look at you…all dolled up like some high class hooker, but know this…designer underwear or not, a whore is still a fucking whore!"

Whack! Daisy's hand came out of nowhere and walloped Mason right across the face.

There was a moment of stony silence as each of them stared at the other and then Mason saw the tears in her eyes, the look of raw pain on her face and he was reaching for her.

She pulled away from him and then she was turning and hurrying up the stairs to her room. The door slamming so loudly it shook the very walls.

Mason stood there not moving and not speaking, his back was to me.

"Mason…"

He turned, slowly as if caught under water and his face bore the mark of her anger, a nice dainty handprint blaring bright red. His eyes swimming in tears as he coughed and then came and sat down next to me.

" I can't believe I said that to her," he was shaking his head.

"You were just angry," I offered.

"No – that was fucked up," he insisted, head in hands.

I rubbed his back and he was leaning against me, letting me hold him.

"Don't worry about it, Mason," I said sweetly, "It was just that god awful piss talking…"

_More chapters soon…_


	10. Hell Hath No FuryLike a Hangover

_Brand new chapter will be updating soon….Thanks for reading and as always reviews make me happy, please leave one…thanks!_

Chapter 10

Hell Hath No Fury… Like a Hangover

I woke to the bright glare of the sun; I groaned and rolled over, realizing that both Mason and I had spent the last few hours on the couch.

I climbed across his long legs sprawled all over the goddamn place. I felt and I was sure I was looking like rotten shit.

I glanced at the clock and saw that we were a half hour late, we had to be at the Waffle Haus and I had work in less then that.

Great!

I went over and shook Mason awake. He came to with a start; he opened his eyes and looked me, his eyes beet red.

"Who – what….Georgie?"

"Yeah, it's me… you sorry shit, get up."

He sat up.

"Jesus, what fuck time is it?"

"It's very – very late and Rube is going to kill us," I stated as I rushed around looking for my shoes.

"Oh fuck," he murmured as he swung his legs unto the floor and just sat there.

"What…c'mon Mason, were already seriously late."

"What did I say to Daisy last night?"  
It was just are luck that he had to wake up with a conscience this morning.

"A lot – too much… c'mon…"

"I – I can't George, I couldn't face her…not after…"

I went over to him and pulled on his arm.

"Oh shit, Mason… do you honestly think that was the first time someone has called that girl a whore?"  
He looked up at me with shame etched deep into his face.

"I called her a whore?"

I wanted to comfort him, something but the thought of a very pissed off Rube and a not so pleasant phone call, I had to make to my J-O-B, didn't exactly make me thrilled at the idea of sweet talking anyone.

"Don't worry… she smacked you good for it."

His hand went to his face.

He shook his head.

"Yeah, she did," he said and then he smiled, "she's got a good left hook."

"Now…get dressed or I will leave you here."

I realized I sounded a little heartless and I didn't want to be, not when Mason had been such a good friend to me last night.

"I don't want to but Rube is going to be really, really mad at us and I still have to call work."

He nodded and stood and went to collect his shoes, which has wound up under the love seat.

"I hope she doesn't hate me."

"She'll live," I said, a pause, "Which is more then I could say for the two of us if we don't get going."

I called work and spoke with a not so pleased Deloris and then Mason and I hurried to the Waffle Haus, we could feel the wrath before we saw it. Rube was more then pissed, he was downright furious at the two of us.

As we approached, Daisy took one look at Mason and got up. Her face was a mask of haughtiness; in fact, she wouldn't even look at him.

"Later, everyone," she said as she grabbed her purse and her post it and went to leave. Mason just coming up to the booth, grabbed her arm.

"Daisy…"

She wrenched her arm from his grasp and gave him a scathing look.

"Fuck you," she whispered through gritted teeth as she stormed off.

Mason stared after her like a sad little puppy, while I sat down across from Rube and Roxie and tried to avoid eye contact.

"Mason!"

Mason turned to Rube, then back to a fleeing Daisy and then sat.

"What gutter did you two rejects hurl yourselves out of?"

This was from Roxie who sat, holding a fork over her eggs as if it were a weapon.

I would never let her know it but that woman intimidated the shit out of me.

"Were just a little late, so?"

Mason was staring off into space, not really with it and Rube turned on him.

"You, I expect this kind of bullshit from you…but George, what the hell…"

Mason was in no mood to fight.

"George was a little sad so we had a little party, lay off, will ya'?"

Rube was not one to "lay off" that was not part of the man's vocabulary.

"She reeks, reeks of booze and so do you…what did I tell you?" Rube said gesturing to Mason, "this is NOT your example, got it?"

I was pissed. I didn't like the way Rube treated Mason under the best of circumstances. He just didn't get him not like I was starting to. He was just a sweet guy who the world crapped on more often then not. He was dead, alone and stuck with people who didn't get him. No wonder he drank, I was starting to think he had the right idea.

"Stop treating him like garbage," I spat out bitterly and three sets of surprised eyes turned on me.

"I was having a shit of a fucking day and the only one who gave a shit was Mason, so lay off him…"  
"Your eighteen…" This was from Rube who I was not having patience for at the moment.

"I am eighteen but I am also dead…so let me have a little fun, okay?"

Rube was shaking his head clearly annoyed with us.

He went into his planner and started peeling off post it's.

"Here you go… the two of you…out of my sight."

Mason took his and climbed out of the booth without a word.

I grabbed mine with a huff.

"Your not my father, so stop acting like it," I snarled as I got up and left the Waffle Haus with Mason trailing behind me.

The sun was shining, birds were singing and I was already convinced that today would be worse then yesterday.

I was right.


	11. Not Such A Bright Idea, Einstein

Chapter 11

Not Such A Bright Idea, Einstein

_Notes: First Off, I love this story to itty bitty bits, I hope you guys like it even half as much...leave me a review if you so desire...Second, I have taken this fic on a bit of an unexpectant course...just feel me out with this one people, I have not yet lost my firm belief that Daisy and Mason are the ULTIMATE ship! with that being said...enjoy!_

We walked for a while in silence; both of us lost in are sad little reverie.

Mason was the first to break the silence.

"I'm sorry I made such an awful mess of things."

I stopped and looked at him, took his arm.

"This isn't your fault…we just got a little carried away that's all."

"Yeah," he said sheepishly, "you know George maybe us hanging out isn't such a good thing."

Now what was that? He wanted to bail on me. I was pissed.

"Why?"

"Cause, Rube is right, I am a fuck up and a bad influence…"

"Oh shut up with that, would you?"

Mason looked hurt.

"I like being with you, George," he said.

I smiled, "Yeah, loser I like being with you, too."

He smiled back but it was a sad smile.

"Really?"

"Of course really, in fact…Mason…you're the closest thing to a real friend that I have ever had."

I could swear he was going to cry and he reached out hugged me and while he was at it; he planted a big wet one on me.

That surprised the hell out of me. I pulled back and looked at him, struck for once in my life dumb.

I didn't know what to say.

Then he took my silence for something else and went to kiss me again.

"Ah, hold up, what are you doing?"

"I don't know," he said, releasing his death grip on me and backing up.

"You don't know?"

"I was uh kissing you," he mumbled.

"Yeah, you were…why?"

"I don't know George, I thought…I thought maybe…"

"Were friends Mason," I said and as I said it, I wasn't altogether sure about that. I guess truth be told, I liked the way he kissed; I liked the feel of his arms around me. Oh where in the hell was this bullshit coming from?

"I know," he said, "That was wrong of me, I shouldn't have…actually, what I should be doing is making things right with Daisy."

Oh, yeah Daisy! What was I a retard? He hadn't actually meant that stupid kiss of his to be some sort of declaration or anything. He was in love with Daisy and I just wanted to be his friend, right?

I wasn't so sure but I wasn't saying a goddamn thing. Not a thing!

"Yeah, exactly," I replied.

"Sorry, won't happen again," he said as he held up a hand, "scouts honor."

"Some boy scout," I kidded.

He grinned.

I felt like an ass. This was stupid, ridiculous, and idiotic…but I had feelings for Mason.

Feelings, I had long ignored.

Dear God, I thought…shoot me now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our travels took us back to the mall so Mason could scope out Daisy and I went along for the ride like a world-class idiot.

I didn't talk much, but he did… good god…he could ramble, on and on and on.

I half listened but I had bigger things whirling around my brain. My mind still on that kiss that I wish now had never happened for now there were all sorts of stupid thoughts in my head.

We stopped at some fancy shoe store were through the window we could see Daisy trying on some high heels.

Mason turned to me. "Will you tell her I want to talk to her?" he asked.

Yeah. Talk to her, sure just the thing I felt like doing. I sighed. "Alright," I said and then hurried into the store. Daisy was taking off the shoes she had tried on and was placing them in a box when I came towards her. Her eyes glazed over when she saw me.

"If that prick is with you, tell him…tell him to go take flying le…"

"Off a cliff," I finished.

She paused, "Something like that…" She added prissily.

She started to stand; I planted myself in front of her.

"Cut him some slack, will you?"

"Hmmm. No not so much," she said stepping past me.

"God, he's in love with you, you know that right?"

Daisy stopped; there was a look of sadness on her face, and then anger took over.

"Well, that's his problem," she said as she pushed past me and out the store. I followed behind her. She stopped cold when she saw Mason standing in front of the store. He had on his hurt puppy dogface, eyes big and sad.

They each paused, sizing the other up. Then she stormed up to him and got in his face.

"I don't love you…I will never love you…I don't even like you…so leave – me – alone!" Her words came out fast and furious, her face flushed and her teeth gritted and I could see the toll of every word on Mason's face. He looked like someone had kneed him in the balls. I could have murdered her for being so cold and heartless.

Then before he could say anything or I could get my hands around her throat, she turned purse in hand and stormed away from us.

Mason was leaning against a fake palm tree; his expression was one of shock. He was looking at the direction in which Daisy had gone with such sad eyes. I came towards him and took his arm.

"I would do anything for that woman," he whispered sadly.

"I know," I said and it was with those words that I realized, really knew…that I was truly falling for him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I finally managed to get Mason up and moving, a scoop of ice cream down at the food court helped, we then moved on to Mason's reap. He had already started drinking again. I wisely declined, knowing that if I got a few drinks in me, I would start blabbing out my feelings, feelings that were still too new and overwhelming. I really didn't need to develop a crush on Mason, it was the last thing in the world I had expected to happen but there it was, so well, he was chatting away, munching ice cream, my mind was on the situation at hand. Where had this come from? Did this mean I was at last over Trip? I stole glances at Mason as I walked and tried to rationalize his appeal to me. He was a mess, hair disheveled, clothes wrinkled, reeking of booze and god knows what else! But, he was cute, in that grungy, British way of his. It was driving me crazy.

"Your real quiet, Georgie girl, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Me…fine, why?"

"You seem kind of out of it, you sure your alright?"

"Oh yeah, peachy."

He looked over at me, shrugged and offered me some of his ice cream.

"You sure you don't want some?"  
I looked over; saw that his Irish Baileys ice cream was covered in something a bit stronger.

I caught a whiff and wrinkled up my nose.

"Did you put booze on that?"

He glanced down at the cup, nodded.

"Shit! That's revolting…"

"Nah, its good…try some…"

The cup was shoved at me. I pushed it away, my face a grimace.

"You fucking wish, no!"

"Suit yourself, Georgie…now where the fuck we going?"

"It's your goddamn reap," I offered, ever the helpful friend.

"That's encouraging," he said and then handed me the cup, which I dumped in the nearest trashcan so he could dig through his pockets for his post it.

"Hey, I wasn't eating that…"

"I wouldn't even let my dog eat that," I said, "So where is that post it of yours?"

"Here!"

He pulled it from the mess of his jean pocket and carefully unfolding, read it.

"Oh shit!"

"Oh shit! What? Don't tell me you missed it!"

"No, I-well its back at the mall."

We had already walked about a mile or so, this was the guy I was suddenly all in love with, and I wanted to kill him!

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah, uh, really serious actually, I have an half hour…"

"Great! Just great…"

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Its alright," I said calming down. He was having a bad on account of Daisy and her horrid mouth, I decided to give him a break for the time being.

"Would you walk back with me?" He said, all little boy sweet. I couldn't though, I had a reap in an hour.

"I got a reap, sorry…"

"That's alright, do you want to hang out later?"

I nodded.

"Your apartment?"

I figured he didn't want to run into Daisy. He clearly didn't.

"Yeah sounds good…eight okay?"

"Sure."

We parted ways and as he turned and started walking back. I paused for a moment to look at him, at his long legged, lanky stroll and it struck me again, this incredible, overwhelming feeling of love. I didn't know where it was coming from, where it was going to go. I thought back to the night before when he had told me that he thought of me as a sister, and then I thought back to him kissing me earlier today. I reached up touched my lips, watched him round the corner and disappear.

It amazed me then, how things change from day to day. Yesterday, I had a friend and today, I realized I wanted something more.

I wondered what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
